


Sesame Treats

by Paul A (pedanther)



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Elementary (TV), Sesame Street (TV), Sleepy Hollow (TV)
Genre: Gen, Yuletide 2013
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-24
Updated: 2013-12-24
Packaged: 2018-01-05 21:57:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1099042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pedanther/pseuds/Paul%20A
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Our television correspondent rounds up some of the most popular shows on Sesame Street TV.</p>
<p>(Or, Yuletide 2013's three most-requested fandoms gain some Street cred.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sesame Treats

**Author's Note:**

  * For [shewhoguards](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shewhoguards/gifts).



**Sleepy Hollow**. Mondays, 9/8c, Hawks Network.

Abby Cadabby and Ichabod the Crane solve mysteries while encouraging the people of Sleepy Hollow to open their eyes to the world around them. Their biggest challenge is a stubbornly self-absorbed resident known as the Heedless Horseman.

This week: Abby and Ichabod find the streets of the town silent and empty. Has everybody been abducted by a mysterious menace, or are they just all still at home in bed?

_"An 'alarm clock', you say?"_

* * *

**L-M-N-tary**. Thursdays, 10/9c, CBS (Character Broadcasting System).

Sherlock Hemlock as you've never seen him before! The great detective leaves London for the U-S-A, a land of talking letters (named after its three founding fathers). With his new assistant Watts N, he helps out police detective Marcus L, and soon finds himself on the trail of a mysterious _M fatale_.

This week: A vacation is interrupted by a mystery at the former home of the nation's 18th president, Ulysses S.

_"O I C! It's a clue!"_

* * *

**Marvelous Agent of Shield**. Tuesdays, 8/7c, ABC (Adjective Broadcasting Company).

Skye is a little circle with big show-business dreams, but she's typecast in minor roles, being carried by spear-carriers. Then she gets an astounding, extraordinary, fabulous agent, and doors open for her. But even a fantastic, incredible, marvelous agent can only provide an opportunity: does this little circle have what it takes to make it big?

This week: Skye is cast as Rizzo (the Pink Lady, not the Rat) in a new production of _Grease_.

_"That Sandy is such a **square**!"_


End file.
